


BET

by Lin_qwq



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lin_qwq/pseuds/Lin_qwq
Summary: 意欲太大的私設OOC+牛郎梗
Relationships: Shiroiwa Ruki/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 1





	BET

「那麼，歡迎下次再來。」

攙扶著已經喝的分不清前後的女人走到門口，鶴房絲毫不在意對方在他身上亂摸了把，維持著笑容目送著那位女性搭乘計程車遠離後，才回身走進大堂，鬆下了領帶。在酒吧忙碌的川尻蓮瞥見他的舉動，朝他招招手：

「下班了？喝杯水？」

「謝謝。」

鶴房一靠近吧台，川尻蓮就聞到了他身上濃厚的酒味，連忙把加冰塊的手停下：

「不要老是陪著客人這麼喝，縱使你年輕也不能這麼喝的。」

「沒有啦，今天最後那位客人是熟客介紹來的，但她似乎幾個小時前剛失戀，就陪她喝了點。」

川尻蓮聞言，無奈的搖搖頭，將杯子遞給他：

「今晚你的消費額超過了瑠姬一些，我說...你不會是想跟瑠姬拼業績吧？」

鶴房的拿著杯子的手停頓了幾秒，臉上卻還是平靜的表情：

「蓮前輩，你想多了，我怎麼敢跟白岩前輩拼業績呢。」

「...是嗎，那你今晚早點回家休息，別跟其他人搶客人了。」

「好。」

休息了會，鶴房起身跟一臉探究的川尻蓮道別，往休息室的路上他掏出手機，瞥見最上頭的一條訊息後，露出他的客人最喜歡的招牌—狂放不羈的笑容。

『抽菸沒帶火，借個火？』

『樓下等。』

他發著訊息踏入專屬休息室，下一秒便被一隻手勾著下巴，淡淡的男性香水味混合著紅酒的味道，合著手主人的笑，席捲他的感官。

「不用去樓下，現在借吧。」

叼著菸的第一牛郎靠在牆上，眉眼間盡是笑意，勾下巴的手順著鶴房的脖子往下，轉而拉住已被鬆開的領帶往自己那帶。

「黑王子...汐恩。」

白王子的聲音帶著魅惑，讓鶴房的理智，伴隨著掉落的菸，沉進深淵。

*

說起來，鶴房也不知道，瑠姬是怎麼跟他搞成這樣的。

第一次看見瑠姬是他剛進牛郎這個職業，那時的瑠姬已然是吉本牛郎店的第一把交椅，通稱白王子，王子般俊帥的外表跟好口才，讓無數女人為他著迷。

鶴房那時只是想打工養活自己，他沒多想，雖去牛郎店應徵，卻也不是想當牛郎，只想當個端盤子的侍者。

他本是不會跟瑠姬有任何交集的，直到某次被經理與那城下令去打掃牛郎休息室，剛進門就瞥見那位第一牛郎躺在沙發上休息。他默不作聲，小心迅速的把整個房間打理好，沒想到那人卻主動開口跟他搭話。

「你是...新來的牛郎?我沒見過你呢...」

鶴房停下動作，抬眼看躺在沙發上的人，一身白西裝，臉龐只有些微紅晕，若不是他的眼底一片迷茫，以及格外開的領口，根本看不出他喝醉了。

「我不是新來的牛郎，只是個端盤子的。」

老老實實的在那人眼前蹲下，鶴房給他看了自己的名牌，距離一近，他也聞到了對方身上的味道，淡淡的男性淡香水，混雜著酒味與菸草味並不難聞。

「嗯...鶴房汐恩?」

男性的低音，卻因喝醉酒，聽上去有些像小孩在哼嘰。

「我看你頗有潛力，要不要...考慮當個牛郎?」

他偏了偏頭作思考狀，心底卻在想，這個人，很誘人。

「怕我騙你嗎?」

瑠姬哼哼兩聲，有些不滿。

「我可是本店的第一牛郎、外號白王子的白岩瑠姬...鶴房汐恩，你是不是怕我框你?」

「不，我沒這麼想...」

「那我明天就跟獎說一聲，說你要當牛郎，讓他教你基本規則跟禮儀。」

這句話的語速很快，快的令鶴房深深懷疑自己剛是不是答應了什麼惡魔的交易。躺在沙發上的惡魔滿意的哼哼兩聲，趁答應的人仍在思考的瞬間，伸手勾住對方的下巴，輕巧的在唇上留下一個充滿酒味的吻。

「這是你答應的獎勵，鶴房...汐恩。」

在那之後，鶴房就在與那城的帶領下，一步一步的往牛郎之路邁進，低沈的聲音跟狂放不羈的笑也成了他的招牌，而他跟瑠姬的關係也愈發的曖昧，更直白點說，就是如同炮友一般的關係。

「...那你就跟他維持這種奇奇怪怪的關係嗎？」

大平揉眼，一臉疲倦的看著大清早跑來找自己吃早餐的鶴房，說實話，若不是他昨天弄論文一夜無眠，鶴房就是按一個小時的門鈴他也不會醒：

「你不會想找他問個準確的答案嗎？」

鶴房趴在早餐店的桌上，無視因身上的花襯衫傳來的竊竊私語，跟著打了個哈欠：

「我想啊，但他不理我...」

鶴房清晨醒來時身邊就沒人了，要不是枕邊殘留著些許瑠姬身上的香水味，他恐怕會以為昨天的翻雲覆雨只是一場春夢：

「而且他能自由決定他什麼時候來上班，我除非一個月天天去上班，不然根本堵不到他...」

雖說他有拜託與那城幫他留意，但瑠姬是個說來就來、說走就走的人，從與那城通知他到他趕到，人不是在工作就是走了。

「不能預約他嗎？」

大平又打了個哈欠，拿起鶴房請的星冰樂啜飲幾口。鶴房聞言，猛的抬起頭看他：

「這是個好主意！」

「不過，你現在預約他，要排到什麼時候才能被接見？」

鶴房掏出手機查看瑠姬的客戶預約時間，過了一會，頭又默默的貼回桌上：

「...半年後。」

給了希望又給了絕望，大平祥生你究竟是在幫我還是在捅我？

在心底忿忿的想著，鶴房回身接過早餐店老闆娘送上的早餐，狼吞虎嚥的吃起他的那一份。

「不是我想吐槽你，汐恩，但這件事對你來說很好處理。」

慢悠悠的啃著三明治，大平掃了眼手機螢幕上跳出的「已收到論文」，整個人瞬間放鬆了不少。鶴房抬眼，送了個疑惑的眼神過去，就聽大平把剩下的話給說完：

「用你擅長的直球賭一把不就行了？」

*

白岩瑠姬這個人，隨便一個舉動都像是在勾引人。

但如此擅長勾引的人，在床上卻出奇的不隨便。

做到失神時，會應和鶴房的話，卻從不說愛跟喜歡。

反觀鶴房，總是在對方失神的時候，說出喜歡跟愛。

也許是因為這樣，心裡都是他的身影了，還沒有自覺對方也是靠著甜言密語的牛郎，就把感情給放上賭桌。

牛郎間的感情，不靠賭，不知道結果。

「汐恩？」

為了用直球賭一把，鶴房乖乖上了一個月的班，總算在月底倒數第五天堵到了只打算上最後五天班的瑠姬。

「你也是今天上班？」

還沒換上白西裝的王子打著哈欠，朝著鶴房走去，手上拿著一件薄大衣：

「還是你其實要下班了，只是碰巧遇到我？」

搖了搖頭，鶴房伸手摟住對方的腰身，往自己車的方向帶。瑠姬一怔，還沒反應過來就被塞進了車子後座：

「汐恩，你幹嘛...」

「我想問你，我們的關係。」

鶴房鑽進車裡，關門後直接壓在瑠姬身上，將兩人的距離拉近到對方沒辦法不直視他：

「你是把我當砲友，還是喜歡我。」

瑠姬聞言，本還放鬆的身體瞬間緊繃，眼底閃過一絲驚慌，還有著什麼跟著那股驚慌竄出，卻又被壓了回去。

「汐恩，我們是牛郎，別忘了很多舉動都只是逢場作戲或是工作使然...」

「你對我，哪有工作的成分可言。」

鶴房靠的更近了，染了些許酒味的唇慢慢逼近。

「更別提逢場作戲了，你拉我開的房間，有需要逢場作戲？」

鶴房的聲音很鎮定，可他早已緊張到連話都快說不出口的地步，但他還是要賭。

賭什麼？賭零距離的接觸能讓瑠姬說實話。

「說實話吧，瑠姬。」

「你是不是喜歡我？」

TBC.？


End file.
